Caleb and Dylan's Big Adventure
The twelfth episode of Season 39. Caleb and Dylan go on an adventure to find Ford's long lost dog. Doofenshmirtz attempts to make it rain food. Episode Summary One day, Caleb and Dylan are shooting some hoops in Dylan's driveway. All of a sudden, Ford comes to them in a panic. Dylan wonders what's wrong. Ford says he needs someone to look for his lost dog. Caleb asks why he can't do it himself. Ford has to go to a wedding on the other side of town. Caleb and Dylan agree to go search for his dog. Dylan says this is the most exciting thing he's done here next to pretending to be Phineas and Ferb. Dylan also wonders where Perry is. Perry is going on yet another secret mission. He enters his lair from under the gate of a nearby community. When he enters, Monogram reports that Doof has been studying weather patterns and has researched different types of food. This sounds like a storm for a recipe of evil. Monogram starts laughing, but Carl points out that the joke made absolutely no sense. Monogram feels dumb and sends Perry on his way. Perry awkwardly leaves. Meanwhile, Caleb and Dylan try to figure out where Ford's dog could've gone. They check the dog park first. They see tons of dogs, but no sign of Ford's. Dylan thinks this is going to be a long day. Meanwhile, Perry reaches Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated just in the nick of time. Perry is then trapped inside a waffle iron. He presents the Food-Inator. Perry thinks it's a lame name. Doof says the purpose of the Inator was so he can make it rain food and he'll destroy everything! Perry's stomach growls because he's hungry, but he's also stunned by the scheme. Elsewhere, Caleb and Dylan now check the deli. They start shouting for Ford's dog at all the meats. Everyone inside the store thinks they're weird, more weird than the girl that yells at cheese. Caleb thinks this is an embarrassment and he thinks they should just leave. Dylan thinks it's a good idea. They leave and think where the dog could be next. Dylan starts to think the episode title is a lie. Caleb wonders what he's talking about. Meanwhile, Doof is deciding what he wants to make it rain. He's thinking doonkleberries, corn dogs, or a giant dog biscuit. Just like the Giant-Dog-Biscuit-Inator. Perry manages to escape his waffle iron trap. Doof is surprised about how fast Perry has escaped his traps lately. Perry and Doof begin an epic battle with an assortment of foods. They bring back the hot dog and bratwurst battle. They also battle with a banana and an eggplant. A plate of spaghetti and some tacos get involved as well. Perry throws hard-boiled eggs at Doof as he makes his way to the Inator. He presses the self-destruct button and the Inator explodes. The Inator was on the steak setting, so a ray zaps into the sky and it rains steak. With Caleb and Dylan, they think this steak will attract Ford's dog. Sure enough, it does. Ford comes running to Caleb and Dylan and thanks them for finding his dog. Caleb asks how the wedding went. Ford said it was neat because there was an ice slide and sparkling apple cider. Meanwhile, Ford's dog is chewing away at steak, and so is Pinky. Elsewhere, Perry hang glides out of Doof's lair. Doof curses him and wonders what he's gonna do with all this steak. He looks for S.C.U. but he remembers it blew up. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Caleb: "This is embarrassing. I think leaving is a good idea" *Dylan: "Yes, yes it is. Let's go" Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin Caleb Perry's entrance to lair Under a gate Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information *Dylan breaks the fourth wall, mentioning the title of the episode. Caleb, however, doesn't know what he's talking about Continuity *Dylan mentions pretending to be Phineas and Ferb ("Definitely Not Phineas and Ferb") *Candace yelling at cheese is mentioned ("Rollercoaster", "Rollercoaster: the Musical") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the Giant-Dog-Biscuit-Inator ("No More Bunny Business") *Perry and Doofenshmirtz fight with hot dogs and bratwursts again ("Backyard Aquarium") *The wedding Ford went to is similar to the one Phineas and Ferb planned ("Candace's Big Day") *Pinky eating steak is seen again, as well as S.C.U. being mentioned ("Comet Kermillian") Allusions *'Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs': Doofenshmirtz's scheme is a reference to the main plot of the book and movie Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39